Indigo Tribe
Overview Source Entity: Proselyte. Source Totem: Power Staff. Location of Source Conduit: Nok. Number of Known Bearers: Unknown. The Indigo Tribe is a mysterious group that has harnessed the power of the Indigo Light of Compassion from the Emotional Spectrum. Powers by Mastery Levels The Recruit= * Universal Translator: The power ring can translate virtually any language in the universe, facilitating diplomatic encounters rather than violent confrontations, however the indigo speak in a language not recognized by the lantern rings making them an enigma. * Inability to be Traced: As the most elusive light in the emotional spectrum, the Indigo Lanterns cannot be easily traced by any means. * Energy Constructs: Normally Indigo Lanterns either cannot or do not use their rings to fabricate emotional constructs. * Willpower Subversion: While the indigo rings prevent the lights that they channel from influencing them (e.g. to prevent the red light from consuming them once it's no longer in use) is a strength, it is also a weakness as it subverts their wills to the influence of the Indigo light. * Recharge Protocol: Formerly, the Rings needed to be charged after a period of 24 hours, regardless of how often it was used. |-| First Degree= * Energy Projection: They can fire energy blasts. * Flight: By the manipulation of anti gravitons and directed molecular movement, they can fly at incredible speeds. In atmosphere, an indigo tribal has been known to fly as fast as Mach 10 in atmosphere by creating an aerodynamic envelope around his body. Towing others, usually within a bubble, his/her speed is limited to the twice the speed of sound or 1440 mph. In space,an indigo tribal speed can be significantly greater and has been known to approach 80% of lightspeed in normal space. Flight is possible at velocities exceeding light speed. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance, since heat is either absorbed or reflected by the ring's field. |-| Second Degree= * Emotional Spectrum Emulation: A power unique to the Tribe, the Indigo can emulate the other energies of the emotional spectrum when they are in close proximity to them and use those energies for their own use. This ability has been shown to allow the wielder to copy the power of other power rings with the exception of Black or White. * Uniform: Criminals and Individuals recruited to the Tribe have their clothing transformed into an Indigo Lantern uniform. If they do not already have one, they also receive an Indigo Lantern Power Staff which vanishes when their ring is removed. The appearance of the uniform and staff is dependent on the individual. |-| Third Degree= * Wormholes Network: Their power grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the them to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. |-| Fourth Degree= * Limited Cellular Regeneration: They have a limited ability to to heal others during or after they feel great compassion. The compassion has to be genuine and the healing is only to the extent of the grief and minor aesthetics, major injuries have not been seen to be healed by any Indigo Lantern yet. It is unknown if the Indigo Tribe can heal itself or if they must feel compassion to do so. * Discern Motivation: In effect with healing and restoring damaged or destroyed bodily tissue the ring has the effect of laying bare any and every horrific thing the individual they're restoring has done in their life. |-| Fifth Degree= * Exorcism: '''Using the light of compassion Indigo Tribesmen can expunge any possessing entity laying within another individual. |-| Sixth Degree= * '''Forced Empathy: '''The Indigo Tribe forces those without emotional or moral depth to feel for those whom they've wronged in the past. This usually manifests as chains and manacles that bind the tribesmen in question, while erasing their initially sociopathic character. The intent of this was to convert some of the galaxies worst criminals and felons to feel for their victims, eventually leading to a form of redemptive reconditioning in those who've been enslaved to the Indigo Tribe. |-| Seventh Degree= Structure Ranks= Oath ''"In sorrowful day, in misfortunate night,'' ''We help those, who need our might.'' ''With the lantern power of Nok,'' ''We rid your misery...,'' ''With compassionate might!"' Trivia & Notes Trivia= |-| Notes= Category:Lantern Corps Factions